


Team Skull Christmas

by omnisan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Guzma hates Christmas but you can change that





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of points were ideas I got from tumblr and I smooshed them all together :+)

“No. We don't do Christmas here.” Guzma declared.

“Come on boss, it will be fun.” 

“Please boss?” 

“No. Now scram.” 

I laughed from my spot on the bed. “Why don't you let them have their own fun?” 

“I hate Christmas.” Guzma crossed his arms. 

I sighed. Sometimes he could be really unusual and, I hated to admit it but, no fun. When I had the chance, I was going to fulfill the grunts wishes for Christmas in Po Town with or without Guzma's help and knowledge. Guzma decided to storm off and do whatever he did, so I used the time to spread the idea.

I found one of the grunts from earlier, sitting in the kitchen looking glum.

“Hey buddy, how are you?” 

“Why does Guzma gotta be a Grinch?” 

“Ignore him. I think having Christmas here is a great idea.” 

“Really?” 

“If I make a list of things we need, can you go find them? And tell the other grunts?” 

“Sure!” He smiled big. 

“One condition: don't let Guzma know.” 

He gave me a thumbs up and I scratched a few things down on a list. I gave a quick explanation of some things and before I knew it, he was gone in a flash. 

Throughout the rest of the week I helped the grunts make plans on how to decorate the house, but left it all up to them. I would be the diversion and take Guzma out of the house for a while. 

“Remind me why we're here?” He asked as he munched on a Malasada as we walked through Malie Garden. 

“I thought we could use some time away from the grunts.” I hinted. 

He hated being affectionate when they were around and I craved it. I didn't get enough time with him, especially when grunts would crawl in bed with us after a nightmare or during a thunderstorm. 

We took up a bench in the far corner, away from other people. He wrapped an arm around me and we sat in silence for a while. Pokémon scampered around at our feet, making me giggle. We exchanged several kisses throughout the rest of our time there. It was so much better than the rare stolen kisses around the house. 

We left earlier than I planned, and my other efforts to distract Guzma failed. He quickly caught on that there was more to our day out that what I let on. All I could do was hope the grunts were done decorating. 

I gasped when we entered the house. There was an actual tree, fully decorated with lights and ornaments in the main landing. Tinsel decorated the railings and other decorations were in notable locations. 

“You guys.” I said with a hand over my heart. “It's beautiful.” 

“Did you do this?” He asked me.

My lack of an answer prompted him to stomp upstairs to the bedroom. 

“Guzma wait…” I rushed to keep up with him. 

He stopped in the doorway, frustrated. “I don't like Christmas.” 

“But boss!” A grunt pointed up and Guzma's eyes followed.

Over the door hung a piece of mistletoe, but Guzma frowned. “Who put this here?” 

None of the grunts spoke up, making Guzma even more mad. 

“I swear I'm going to—” 

The audible gasp from the grunts behind me made it even better as I grabbed Guzma's jacket and pulled him closer for a kiss. No one was expecting it, not even Guzma. I pulled away with a smile and heard clapping and awws. Guzma looked confused for a moment, but pulled me close again for another kiss, the grunts going wild now. When he pulled away, a big smile crossed his face. More cheering erupted. 

“The cookies are done!” Someone yelled from downstairs, causing a rush to the kitchen. 

“I'll go help them.” I smiled. 

Guzma returned to his throne and opened his laptop. Downstairs, the grunts munched on cookies and shared their homemade gifts with each other. 

“Here's what you asked for.” One of the female grunts handed me a box. 

“Thank you.” 

I turned to leave, but I felt a tug on my sleeve.

“We made you a present.” 

A smaller box was placed in my hand and I opened it. Inside was a bracelet with a team skull charm. 

“Oh, you guys. Thank you!” 

“Will you give this time to Guzma?” 

“Of course. Merry Christmas everyone.”

A chorus of Merry Christmas sounded throughout the kitchen. Before going back to the bedroom, I stopped in the bathroom and changed into the probably-too-sexy Santa lingerie and grabbed Guzma's jacket I had hidden in the closet earlier to put over it. 

I walked in the room as if I wasn't nervous and excited all at once.

“The grunts made you something.” I held out the box.

“I'll open it later, I'm watching something.” 

I frowned. “Please, Guzma?” 

He took the box and opened it to find a handmade Whimpod toy. He smiled and set it next to his computer, oblivious to me. I rolled my eyes and closed the computer. Before he could complain, I sat on his lap. 

“Do you know what I want for Christmas?” He gulped and I smiled. “You.” 

He smiled and kissed me, but I stopped him from going too far just yet. 

“I got you something too.” 

He raised an eyebrow out of curiosity and I unzipped the jacket, his eyes going wide. 

“I'm taking you out of that right now.”


End file.
